


The Morning After

by deadhuntress



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Nothing explicit or even close, Post-Road Trip, Rated T for minor swearing, Some references to sex, Think TV-PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of what it sounds like. Set after Road Trip. Ann finds out about Ben and Leslie's relationship because she comes to Leslie's house and finds Leslie wearing Ben's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Leslie is woken by an incessant knocking on her front door. She groans and cracks her eyes open, blinking in the bright sunlight pouring through the window. God, what time was it? She never slept this late, even if it _was_ the weekend. Although this morning’s circumstances are… different than what she’s used to. She smiles and, eyes finally adjusted to the light, turns her head to the side, accidentally banging into the head of the person sleeping next to her.

“Ow,” Ben groans, opening his eyes as she winces in concern.

“Sorry,” she apologizes, but smiles again when she sees he’s okay. She’s been dreaming about this for a while now, and waking up to find Ben next to her feels even better than she expected. And last night… last night was amazing. After so long waiting and resisting, it felt wonderful to give in and stop worrying and stressing about their feelings (though a small part of her knows that it won’t last; eventually they need to have a discussion about this). Leslie leans her head over to kiss Ben’s forehead, but is interrupted by the knocking again.

Suddenly her phone goes off, signaling an incoming text. She reaches over to the night table, grabs her phone, and pulls up the message. “Crap on a cracker,” she mutters when she reads the text: _Hurry up, Leslie, you promised we’d go shopping this morning._ Another one pops up: _Don’t tell me you slept in! ;)_. Oh, Ann. Sweet, beautiful, _punctual_ Ann. Sure enough, Leslie peers out the window and sees her best friend waiting on the doorstep. She looks back at her phone when it buzzes a third time: _Guess I’ll have to break in…_

“Who is it?” Ben asks, more awake now and sitting up in her bed.

Leslie types out a quick reply – _Coming!_ – then says, “Ann. I kind of promised her we’d go shopping together this morning because she’s going to a cousin’s wedding next weekend. I didn't know that, you know, I’d end up being busy…” she trails off, then remembers that Ann’s still waiting outside. “I need to go let her in at least,” she exclaims, scrambling to get out of the bed.

“Wait! Leslie, you’re not wearing any clothes!” Ben calls before she can leave.

“Shit, you’re right!” The last thing she needs is to answer the door naked. That would require a lot of explaining. “Um…” She looks around for something she can throw on quickly. After pulling on some underwear and a bra, she grabs a pair of pajama pants off a stack on her dresser and looks for a shirt while she hurriedly puts them on. She spies a white t-shirt on the floor and throws that on too. “I’ll be right back!” she cries as she rushes downstairs.

“Ann, hey!” she says, a little too loudly, as she opens the door. “Come in!”

“There you are, Leslie, I – Did you just wake up?” Ann exclaims.

“What?! No, that’s crazy. Of course not!” Leslie says quickly.

“It’s okay; I can just wait here while you get dressed,” Ann replies. “Somewhere…” she continues, glancing at the mess all over the living room.

Leslie clears off a space on the sofa. “You can sit here,” she says.

“Thanks,” Ann responds as she takes a seat.

Leslie glances around quickly, then says brightly, “Okay, well, I’ll be right back!”

“Sure,” Ann replies as Leslie turns to go back up the stairs. Unfortunately, she only reaches the second step before Ann exclaims, “Wait! Leslie, is that a men’s shirt?”

Crap. Leslie realizes too late that she must have grabbed the plain white undershirt that Ben was wearing under his button down the day before.

“It is!” Ann continues. “You don’t sleep in men’s undershirts, why…?” She trails off.

“Of course I do! Sometimes. Um,” Leslie babbles, grimacing.

“Leslie, you’re a terrible liar. Just tell me – _oh_ ,” she breaks off, putting the pieces together, then running over to the stairs to engulf Leslie in a hug. “Yaaaay!” she cries. “I knew this would happen! It’s about time! You hooked up with Ben last night, didn't you?”

Leslie is so ecstatic and relieved to have someone know, and so happy that Ann is so excited (though she pretty much knew what the reaction would be), and she grins into Ann’s shoulder.

“Oh, Ann, we did and it was amazing and he kissed me at the office last night and we ended up back here and –”

“And he’s still up in your bedroom now,” Ann says, laughing. “That’s why you weren't awake.”

“Guilty,” Leslie says, laughing sheepishly.

“Well, I am so glad you two finally went for it!” Ann says, pulling back. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“Oh, Ann, thank you. But you know, I will still have time for my lady-friends, especially you, and –”

“Of course you will,” Ann says. “But right now, how about you go get dressed? Or I can leave, if you want. It’s up to you.”

“No, don’t! We’ll go shopping and I’ll tell you the whole story!” Ann raises her eyebrows, though she doesn't really seem surprised at all, as Leslie continues, “I’ll be back down soon, I swear.”

Leslie runs up the stairs and back to her bedroom, a grin wide across her face. She finds Ben sitting on the edge of the bed, now wearing his boxers, and smiling at her. “I take it that went well?” he asks.

“Yes, yes it did,” she responds, walking over to give him a kiss. “She’s been waiting for it to happen, you know.”

“Yeah, I figured. I’m glad it finally did.”

“Me too. Now, I really wish you could stay, but –”

He cuts her off with a kiss. “I know. You have plans.”

“Maybe I could come over to your place later? Except wait, Andy and April.”

“Nah, they’re gone for the weekend. Truthfully, I don’t really wanna know what they’re doing. The less I know, the better. They’re probably having make-up sex right now.” He makes a face.

“You’re right,” Leslie says. “Okay, I’ll be over later. We can… talk then. Not that I _want_ to, but we have to figure this out.”

“Of course,” Ben says as she grabs some clean clothes to put on. He grabs her hand as she comes back to the bed and pulls her down for another kiss. “It’ll work out,” he says, when they break apart.

She smiles softly. “I know.”


End file.
